kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
The HUNA Report
The HUNA Report is the comic series produced by Meyres, a member of the Kanohi Force. History Meyres got his start in Comic-Making when he guest-starred in and helped write a few of T1S' comics. He became a regular guest for the first season, and was eventually given a comic all to himself shortly after he joined BZPower. From there, he began work on his own series, building characters and props to use in it. Synopsis The story takes place int he 44th Dimension, where Meyres leads a small cast of characters as the boss of a news show, known as The HUNA Report. They are antagonized by a mysterious villain named Count Zaitarez and his minions. A secondary team of heroes, known as Theta 6, are also in the picture, but they have nothing to do with the news show. Characters Most of the characters seen in the series were introduced in some issues of The 1st Shadow's Comics. The cast of The HUNA Report is divided up into multiple categories. Main Cast * Meyres the Anchorman--the host of the comics, and the in-story news show. A Ta-Matoran with a knack for inventing things, and an obsession with DC comics. He is the cousin of The 1st Shadow. * Cirea--The series co-host, Cirea is a Matoran of Psionics who was introduced exclusively for this series. She is the calm sense of reason when Meyres is goofing off. * Alfred--A Visorak Vohtarak who serves as the assistant manager of the series, and regularly looks after Meyres' personal needs. He is able to speak fluently for reasons unknown. * Carl--A Ta-Matoran field reporter. He loves to get in on all the action, regardless of the danger it may pose to him or others. * Boldarus--A Toa of Stone, and the cameraman of the series. He's a very brunt character, and loves animals. He has a pet Fikou that he named "Byte." * Tapole--The Matoran of Mexican Food. He's the series chef and lighting expert. Good friends with Commander McNevus and Cyrahk from T1S' Comics. Theta 6 *Commander Gregor McNevus--the Scottish senior leader of the team. He spends most of his time training the rookies or helping out the main cast. His love of Mexican food has made him close friends with Taploe. *Andrew Titus--The undisputed leader of the rookie team, Titus is calm and collected, if a bit shy. *Tim--A Hero with no last name, Tim is a blundering idiot. A loveable one, but still an idiot. *Owen Justice--A loyal member of the team, and a highly skilled tactician. Best friends with Josh Gallant. *Josh Gallant--The young and lazy one of the team. Really sarcastic, and best friends with Owen Justice. *Hal Masters--The team's technician/inventor/engineer. He keeps them all up-to-date on tech and weaponry, as well as helping out the main cast whenever they need something built or repaired. Villains * Count Zaitarez--A shady Toa-like figure who specializes in alchemy and terrorizing Matoran, similar to the Makuta. It's unknown what exactly his motives are, but he's made it clear that he is against Meyres. * Shteven--One of Zaitarez' created minions, Shteven was actually an accident--rather than coming out as the perfect servant, he ended up a goofy, willful lackey who enjoys annoying his master. * Gorongu--A dark, silent being resembling one of Keetongu's race. He serves Zaitarez without question, but he has been seen to have a bit of a soft side. Extended Cast * Dude 1 & Dude 2--a pair of mischievous midgets (one green, the other white) who like to cause mayhem around the house. No one seems to know of their existence. * The 1st Shadow--Meyres' cousin, and a fellow Comic Maker. Shadow occasionally appears in The HUNA Report, along with his siblings, while Meyres sometimes visits them. * Jarn--A Ko-Matoran and another of Meyres' cousins. Doesn't appear often. * Nijen--A Vo-Matoran, and another of Meyre's cousins. Doesn't appear often. Gallery (To be added) Trivia * The title is a reference to the mask worn by Meyres, the Kanohi Huna. It is also an acronym for "Hilariously Uninformed News Announcement" according to the author. * This series takes place in the 44th dimension, like the other Photo Comic series of the other Force members. Category:Comics